Outside of my Frame
by 9lives.annie
Summary: Ootori Kyoya has always striven to surpass his brothers and his father's expectations for him. After working hard to earn a promotion to CEO he thought he was starting to show his father who he really was. But will a new secretary turn out to be an asset or a snitch? Will she aid him in his life ambition or sabotage him? One thing is for certain - No one will stand in his way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

To say that Kurosaki Hoshi would be missed was an understatement. She had been Kyoya's dedicated secretary since he had begun his corporate ladder climb five years prior upon his graduation from university. She was skilled, knowledgeable, well-organized, and above all else an asset to the company, not to mention to Kyoya's career.

But the woman had gotten married two years after they had begun working together, and in the three years since they'd decided to start a family. And for Hoshi that meant "taking a few years off to devote to her family."

What good was a family if it distracted from one's goals?

Regardless of whether or not he understood or condoned such choices, Kyoya was going to miss her professional skills and he was going to be hard pressed to find an even half way suitable replacement. Or so he'd thought.

Apparently, even though he'd promoted Kyoya to CEO of the family business and given him his own building to run and oversee in downtown Tokyo with the phrase, "You're ready, now I see that," he hadn't meant, "You're ready to decide who you'll hire as your secretary." He now recalled that Hoshi had been hired by his father. So it shouldn't have been a surprise that his father had insisted on hiring his new secretary. Because obviously Kyoya had proven himself enough to be made a CEO, but clearly he wasn't ready to hire his own damn secretary to do the job and meet his professional requirements.

Nothing his father did to belittle him should have surprised him at this point. As he stood in the elevator on his way up to his office on the one hundredth floor, partly scrutinizing his reflection in the window overlooking the city that was the back wall of the elevator, partly gazing past it to subconsciously judge the world he saw beyond as he rose ever higher above it, he felt ashamed he had let himself think he'd earned his father's trust. How foolish. Trust, especially when it came to his father, was not earned. It had to be demanded and taken by force.

Straightening his tie one last time right as the elevator lurched to a stop, Kyoya was ready to step off and discover what manner of corporate croney his father had hired for him as soon as the doors opened. What his eyes were met with when those doors finally opened was not quite what he had expected.

To be fair he wasn't really sure what to expect. The young woman who greeted him by appearance was extremely average. From her long brown hair secured by bobby pins in a loose bun with random strands poking out awkwardly, to her drab gray blazer that matched her business suit pencil skirt, to her black flats, slightly scuffed on the toes from excessive wear, she was the picture of your average, ho-hum secretary. Though her face was quite lovely she wasn't wearing hardly any make-up at all, and the white blouse she wore under he blazer had a faint stain just above her bosom, not doubt a dribble of coffee from breakfast.

But if her resume was any indication she was far from average. Excepting in appearance and social class, that is.

"Miss- Davis, was it?" Kyoya asked, flashing her his businessman smile. This wasn't a natural smile. It was rehearsed, learned during his time in the host club and perfected in the years since. This was the smile that kept everyone happy while he ceremoniously got what he wanted.

"Good morning, Mr. Ootori. Yes, that's right, Phoebe Davis," she said with a polite bow, though it wasn't as low as it might should have been. She was after all -American?- or so it seemed by her complexion, hair, and accent. "I've taken the liberty of typing up a brief review for each of your meetings today. It's laying on your desk. Would you like me to bring you anything while you look them over?"

She certainly seemed to live up to her resume so far. "No, thank you," he said as he passed by her desk, heading for his office. "And hold any phone calls this morning. I'll need complete peace while I prepare for this mornings board meeting."

"Very well, Mr. Ootori. I'll take all calls," she said as she bowed again.

"Thank you!" he called back as he turned to shut the doors to his office behind him, flashing her another business smile.

As soon as the latch clicked the smile was gone quicker than it had come. With purpose he made his way to be seated behind his desk. But instead of picking up the very thoroughly typed out and compiled list of clients and meetings he was going to be taking part in, he swiveled his chair around to gaze out the window, typing furiously on his phone.

His fingers flawlessly moved without much thought required on his part as he answered several e-mails, replied to text messages from his sister and Tamaki, and forwarded conference dates to a client. All the while he was mulling over why his father had hired _this_ girl?

Out of all the young professionals with two to three years of experience that he could have hired, why this girl? Was she really the most qualified? Or did he pick her for another reason? Perhaps he was paying her to be a spy for him, to report everything Kyoya did and said to him. He always had hidden certain information from his father until absolutely necessary to disclose it to him for no other reason than to frustrate and anger him. If he hired a woman who was being paid or blackmailed in to being his father's spy then he wouldn't be able to continue his little games. And what else would she be looking to report?

He was in the middle of setting a reminder to check into Phoebe's background to see if she had any secrets his father could be exploiting to manipulate her into tattling on Kyoya when his phone rang. On the display screen Kyoya was greeted with a picture of Tamaki's stupid grin as he gave the peace sign with one hand, the other one clasping Haruhi's hand and twisting it around so her engagement ring was visible. Haruhi was smiling despite the most likely uncomfortable angle her wrist was held in.

Tamaki had taken the picture months prior, right after he'd purposed and Haruhi said 'yes', and sent it to _everybody_ , Kyoya being top on that list. Then, when next he'd seen Kyoya, Tamaki swiped his phone and made the picture the wallpaper. Kyoya immediately removed it, but he had saved the picture, making it Tamaki's contact photo.

He smiled despite himself as he raised the phone to his ear. "I'm at work, you idiot. What do you want?" he berated, though Tamaki knew the subtle tones in his inflection that betrayed he was actually glad to hear from his friend and didn't really care he'd been called at work.

"Kyoya! You're coming tonight, right?" Tamaki asked enthusastically.

"For the tenth time, yes, Tamaki, I'm coming to your engagement party slash wedding shower slash dinner slash party slash- whatever else ridiculously long name you gave it," he sighed. The corners of his mouth were turned upward slightly though.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered it was tonight! At seven o'clock sharp. At my-

"-Family mansion," Kyoya interrupted. "Yes, I know. You've told me everyday this week and at least once a week leading up to it."

"The main mansion! Not the secondary one," Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya smiled for his friends victory. Since his grandmother had passed away the previous year, his father had lifted all of her ridiculous stipulations, one of which being her banishment of Tamaki from the main Suoh mansion. "Ah, yes, the main mansion. Thank you for reminding me, I might have forgotten," he said sarcastically.

Faintly, in the background he heard Haruhi ask, "Is that Kyoya-sempai? He's at work, Tama-sempai!" Tama-sempai was the nickname she'd given him when they graduated high school. She claimed she couldn't bring herself to call him anything but 'sempai' because it felt 'weird', which, since they were dating, devastated Tamaki. So she'd come up with the nickname, thrilling Tamaki beyond reason. "My very own boyfriend-nickname!" he gasped with glee.

"I know, I know, he doesn't care," Tamaki shot back. He wasn't wrong.

"Are you asking him if he's coming tonight _again_?" she asked, her tone critical. Kyoya could see her expression in his mind. She probably had her arms crossed, too.

"I want to make sure he remembered," Tamaki replied in his 'puppy-dog-eye' voice. Haruhi couldn't refuse that look or tone much these days it seemed.

"Oh, hey! Ask him-" she lowered her voice too much for him to hear what she wanted, but that didn't matter as Tamaki was quick to repeat:

"Are you bringing Noriko?"

Honda Noriko was Kyoya's girlfriend. His very rich, influential, prestigious, daughter-of-a-politician girlfriend. Kyoya had started dating her because of her family's reputation and status, with significant insistence and approval from his father about the match. His father's great interest in their match made him seriously considered breaking it off, but since he'd started the relationship on his own accord before his father even realized it was a thing, he decided to keep her around. For now at least. After all, she had ties and connections in the political scene, and her family name complimented the Ootori family name.

However, none of his friends particularly cared for her demeanor, especially Haruhi. "Yes, I am," Kyoya replied. "How would it look if I didn't?"

"Like you're sparing your friends from that woman's harsh company!" Haruhi shouted into the phone, no doubt standing up on her tip toes to get her mouth closer to it.

"Ah, Haruhi! That's my ear you're yelling into!" Tamaki pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I've already asked her, otherwise I'd come solo," he apologized genuinely.

"It's fine," he could hear the pouting disappointment in her voice. "There will be enough people there. I'll just- not be where she is."

Kyoya chuckled. "I'll try to keep her otherwise occupied so she's not inclined to talk to you," he promised.

"You're the best!" Haruhi said.

"So we'll see you there?" Tamaki confirmed one last time before hanging up.

Kyoya smiled, a heart-felt, genuine smile. "You couldn't convince me to be anywhere else."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At nine o'clock sharp Kyoya burst open his office door, striding briskly into the outer office, his nimble fingers flying relentlessly on the keyboard of his cell phone as he walked passed Phoebe's desk.

"I have a meeting at nine thirty with the board of trustees at our new office location in Chiyoda Ward, promptly followed by a board meeting at eleven and lunch with my father," he explained even though Phoebe already knew his schedule for the day. His focus still on his phone, he continued toward the elevator as he went on to say, "This afternoon I have to prepare my presentation for tomorrow morning and make sure things are in order before meeting a potential client for drinks at three."

The elevator doors chimed as they swung open. Kyoya immediately stepped inside, turning around to punch the ground floor button before lowering his phone to look at his new secretary for the first time since he'd breezed through. She was still sitting at her desk looking confused and a bit shocked.

Training Hoshi's replacement was going to be a little more annoying than he'd initially thought upon meeting her that morning.

Kyoya stuck his arm out to stop the elevator doors from closing. "Are you coming?" he asked, his tone betraying his annoyance slightly.

"C-coming? I- I'm not su- do you need me to accompany you, Mr. Ootori?" Pheobe stuttered, gawking around the room awkwardly, flustered.

Kyoya flashed his business smile. "Hoshi-san always accompanied me on my outings. In fact-" he paused for emphasis, feigning a thoughtful look before smiling business-like again. "She accompanied me anywhere and everywhere I asked her to. So again. I ask- are you coming?"

Phoebe was out of her chair in an instant, but she lingered at her desk, frantically scanning items on it and on her computer screen as she no doubt searched for things she thought she might need.

"Wh-what about your phone calls?" she asked, grabbing her brief case off of its hook beside her desk. She gathered up a few items from her desk - a pad of paper, pencil, pen, her phone - before rushing to the elevator.

Kyoya withdrew his hand, punching the door-close button twice before returning to typing away on his phone. "They'll take care of that at the front desk," he explained absentmindedly.

"Oh," was Phoebe's only reply as she fumbled to open her briefcase so she could shove the items in her hands inside.

Kyoya heaved a sigh as she continued to fumble with the brief case latch one handed, balancing on one foot as she attempted to use the other leg as a support to rest the brief case on, and struggled not to drop anything in her other hand. He reached over to hold the brief case so she could finally unlatch the thing and put her belongings inside.

"I'm- so sorry!" she apologized, obviously embarrassed to appear so unprepared.

"Nonsense! I didn't give you much warning. You can't expect to be prepared for everything on your first day," he assured, flashing his business smile once again. "Though I hope you'll catch on to all your responsibilities as you have extremely large shoes to fill if you hope to be even half the secretary that Hoshi-san was."

Phoebe visibly flinched at that. "Yes, your father mentioned the same thing," she said, sheepishly taking her brief case from him now that her items were secured inside of it.

So she had spoken to his father.

"We'll need a car once we reach the ground floor," Kyoya explained. Remembering suddenly he reached in his pocket and produced a cell phone, "Oh, and you'll need this."

"A phone?" she asked as she took it from him.

"Yes, your company phone. You must have it with you at all times and always have it on," Kyoya explained. "You never know when I might need you, so make sure you always answer it."

"All the time?" she asked, swiping to unlock the screen so she could begin to familiarize herself with it's display.

"Yes."

"As in-all the time?" she repeated.

Kyoya smiled at her. "Yes."

"Even at night?"  
"Even in the earliest hours of the morning," Kyoya emphasized. He smiled. "Don't worry. That shouldn't happen too often."

"I see-" Phoebe replied warily, her voice trailing off as she returned her gaze to the phone.

"You'll find all the contact information you'll need on there, including any apps you might need to utilize," he continued explaining. The elevator doors slid open as they reached the bottom floor. Kyoya lead the way out into the lobby, setting a brisk pace that Phoebe easily matched. "Including an Uber app."

Phoebe looked up as they exited the doors of the building, held open by the doormen, to find Kyoya gesturing to a crowded sidewalk and beyond that, a busy street.

"You'll recall I said we'll need a car when we got in the elevator," he said with exasperation.

Phoebe blinked twice before she realized what he was saying. "Oh! Right, I'm sorry!" she said, clumsily tapping away at her new company phone. "Uber app, car, got it!"

"Hoshi-san typical had the car waiting for us when we got to this point," Kyoya explained with a sigh. "Time spent standing on the sidewalk waiting for transportation is time wasted."

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Ootori! It won't happen again. I'll make sure to have a car waiting whenever you need it from now on!"

"I'm sure," Kyoya said skeptically. "You'll catch on- hopefully."

Phoebe winced. "I'm sorry," she said defeated.

* * *

Despite a bumpy start to the morning, Phoebe picked up her role as assistant much better as the day progressed. She even had reservations made at the right time and the right restaurant for Kyoya's lunch with his father, which turned out to be a short, awkward, unpleasant affair with both men spending more time talking or typing on their phones than talking to each other, and ended abruptly as one or the other of them excused themselves early to attend to 'other business matters."

Phoebe was forced to witness the whole thing as she sat awkwardly and uncomfortably at the table, constantly checking her watch in eager anticipation of the end of the tense lunch.

Once safely back in the car she was a bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kyoya apologized, barely sparing her a glance as he once again buried himself in his phone screen. "My father and I don't have the closest relationship, as you might have noticed, but you'll become accustomed to it."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe replied.

Kyoya gawked at her. "For what?" he asked.

She dropped her gaze to her folded hands in her lap. "About your relationship with your father," she explained.

He stared in confused silence.

"I-I mean, I lost my father several years ago, but we were close. I can't imagine what it's like to be- distant from your father," she said awkwardly.

"Indeed," Kyoya said with an amused smirk. "Well, I don't have the fortune you did with fraternal nurturing, but it's nothing to apologize for. One can't control such things."

Phoebe stared at him almost in horror. "I see," she said, averting her gaze as soon as she realized she was gaping.

"I wonder if I'll have time to make a few phone calls when I get back to the office? You know, before my meeting at three," Kyoya pondered, more to himself than to Phoebe. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Kyoya diligently conducting business via his phone and Phoebe awkwardly staring out the window. Had he shocked her with his blatant disregard for his father? Offended her because he dismissed her sincere sympathies expressed because of her close relationship with her late father?

As they made their way into the elevator, Phoebe dutifully pushing the button to the one hundredth floor. Kyoya took that moment to consider the woman standing beside him. Not her physical appearance either, he had already assessed that that morning upon first seeing her. No, this time he was focused on her manner, how she carried herself, her presence as it were.

She had a very professional appearance and she carried herself with all confidence. Even with him launching sudden and unexpected requests at her all morning, though she was flustered to some degree, she hadn't let it affect her efficiency to perform the tasks expected of her.

Now though, in the moments it took the elevator to deliver them to their office, she stood beside him with such a contemplative look that he found himself wondering what it was she was considering so seriously.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She jumped, the sudden sound of his voice startling her from her thoughts. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said with a polite smile.

"You got quite in the car. Did I say something to offend you?" he asked more out of curiosity than concern, though he tried to have his tone portray it as the latter.

"No! Not at all!" she assured. She took a moment to reflect on their conversation in the car. "I was just thinking about my dad. I'm sorry. I won't let it distract me from my job."

"I see," he said. "You were close to him you said?"

"Very," she replied, a hint of sadness reflected in her eyes.

"How did he die?" he asked.

"Cancer."

"Ah." he said.

And then, "I'm sorry."

Phoebe smiled at him, a playful smirk tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. "One can't control such things, right?" she said, repeating what he'd said earlier in the car.

"You're making a joke out of your fathers death?" he deadpanned.

"N-no! That's not what I- Oh, gosh, I sounded like a real heartless bitch just now, didn't I?" She gasped.

Kyoya smiled genuinely. "Not at all," he said amused. "Levity is often the best comfort for such loss. A friend taught me that." He was thinking of Tamaki. All those years of being forcefully separated from his mother, forbidden to even speak to her, and he still managed to smile, to laugh, to find joy in life.

Phoebe sighed with relief. "I suppose you're right," she said. "But still. I shouldn't have mocked you."  
"Oh? You were mocking me?" he teased.

"N-no! I wasn't!" she gasped, horrified as she realized her poor choice of words.

Kyoya chuckled. "Don't worry about it," he said. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. As he stepped out, headed to his office he added, "I don't take offense. After all, if we can't laugh at ourselves from time to time, then how can you laugh at anybody else?"

He turned to enter his office, pausing as he opened the door. "Oh, and I'll need quiet while I work on my presentation for tomorrow so-"

"I'll hold your calls, Mr. Ootori," Phoebe interrupted with a smile.

Kyoya returned her smile. "You are catching on."

* * *

That evening Kyoya strode out of his office, loosening his tie as he went.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Ootori. I hope you have fun at your friend's engagement party!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

But instead of wishing her a good evening and getting onto the elevator he stopped in front of her desk, leaning on it with one hand to look her in the eye. "What are you talking about? You're coming, too, you know."

"Wh-what?" she asked, confused once again.

Kyoya stood up straight, giving her a scrutinizing once-over. "I hope you're not wearing that," he said critically. "After all, it is a party!" He flashed his most charming business-like smile at her.

She gawked up at him, half in shock half in dismay.

"Why do you need a secretary at a social event?" she exclaimed.

Kyoya smiled. "In case I get a business call. I can't very well mingle and socialize properly if I'm interrupted by phone calls."

"Y-you want me to answer your phone?" she gasped.

"And take messages. It's really no different than you've done today," he said. He started for the elevator again. "Now come on. We can swing by your home so you can change into something more appropriate." He punched the button to summon the elevator. Glancing back at her with a smile he said, "Are you coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suoh Mansion was every bit as lavish and extravagant as Ootori Mansion, if not slightly less modern. Phoebe was in such awe as she stepped out of the back of the car that had delivered her and Kyoya to the estate that she was speechless.

"Wow!" Was all she could manage to gasp out when she finally found her voice again.

"Don't gawk, it makes you look even lower class than you actually are," Kyoya quietly muttered into her ear as he walked around from the other side of the car. She immediately shut her mouth and checked her expression.

"How do you know what class I'm in?" she asked, somewhat defensively, trailing after him as he headed up the grand staircase to the front door.

"Please. You're my secretary, intended to replace my most trusted assistant and useful asset of my career. You honestly think I haven't found out everything I can about you?" He scoffed. Her silence and appalled stare was answer enough. "You'll come to expect it."

The door was promptly answered once he'd run the bell and they were escorted directly to the parlor where guests were gathered for the evenings celebration. It took literal seconds before Tamaki spotted his friend's arrival as he had no doubt been looking for him.

"Kyoya!"Tamaki shouted from across the room, weaving and dodging guests as quickly as he could until he stood before his friend. "You made it!"

"Prompltly at seven," Kyoya replied with smile.

"So you didn't bring Noriko after all?" Tamaki asked hopefully when he glanced behind his friend and found Phoebe instead of the infamous girlfriend.

"She had an important business meeting that ran late. She's coming late in a separate car," Kyoya explained.

"Oh," was Tamaki's only reply. His disappointment was evident in his expression but he quickly replaced it with a bright, contagious smile. "Well, we'll have to manage without her until then!"

"Tamaki, you know you don't have to pretend you like her when she's not around," Kyoya said.

Tamaki immediatley breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" He said. "Kyoya, how can you date such a woman? She's a- a-"

"Bitch!"

Kyoya and Phoebe bothed turned to find Haruhi approaching. "I'm not sorry for calling her that, because it's true," she said when Tamaki gave her objecting look.

"Good evening, Haruhi, it's nice to see you, too," Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Kyoya-sempai, she's dreadful!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"The worst," Tamaki added. "She makes my grandmother look like a saint!"

"She's not that bad," Kyoya said.

Haruhi and Tamaki both nodded 'yes.'

"That's just how she is. Don't take it personally," Kyoya shrugged.

"Don't take it personally?" Haruhi said indignantly. "But it is personal! Everything she says to me is a personal attack."

"How long are you going to date her, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, a pleading look in his eye.

Kyoya sighed. "I know you don't like her, but try to understand. She's a smart match for the Ootori family," he tried to explain.

"What about a smart match for you?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi-" Kyoya started.

"No. You deserve better," Haruhi said.

Kyoya smiled honestly at her. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you know I'm not a romantic," he said.

"Well, I certainly don't understand your choice, but if it's what you want I'll respect it," Tamaki sighed with a sigh. "Even if it's difficult."

"Impossible you mean!" Haruhi scoffed.

"Anyway, this is Phoebe Davis, my new secretary," Kyoya said, quickly changing the subject. "Phoebe, this is Tamaki and Haruhi, my friends and the couple of honor tonight."

Phoebe bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you. Congratulations," she said with a smile.

Tamaki returned the smile. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, nice to meet you!" Haruhi replied, bowing in return. "Your Japanese if very good."

"Oh, thank you!" Phoebe exclaimed, surprised by the complement but obviously pleased to hear it. "I've been working on my pronunciations and grammar for a while now. I'm glad it's paying off."

"How is it being Kyoya-sempai's secretary?" Haruhi asked, looking slightly concerned. "I hope he's not being too demanding. He was known as the Shadow King in high school."

Phoebe glanced uneasily at her boss, but managed to keep her smile. "Oh! Well, it is my first day-still," she replied, "But I'm figuring out what he expects of me." Then, leaning closer to Haruhi and lowering her voice, she added, "And learning that being an Ootori's 'secretary' really means personal, all day assistant."

"I heard that," Kyoya protested. "And Haruhi, don't share such dated information so willingly."

Phoebe bowed in apology but Haruhi merely grinned unapologetic. "She'd find out eventually," Haruhi retorted. She turned back to Phoebe, "But really, don't let his icy facade and domineering demeanor fool you. Kyoya-sempai is a really good person."

"Don't share such current opinions so freely, either," Kyoya scolded. "You'll ruin my reputation."

"It's not an opinion if it's true," Haruhi corrected.

"Ne, Haruhi, milord!" the perfectly harmonized voices were easily identified without seeing their owners.

"Congratulations and all that," Hikaru said, sidling up to Haruhi and draping is arm around her shoulders.

"Even though you've technically been engaged three months now and we already told you congrats multiple times," Kaoru added, slinking his arm around her waste, tilting his head to rest on top of hers.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Tamaki fumed, protectively reaching for Haruhi's hand to pull her free.

The twins shielded her from him though by stepping around in front of her, standing shoulder-to-shoulder between her and Tamaki. "But we'll always take any excuse to come to a party!" they chimed together, grinning from ear to ear while ignoring Tamaki's protests.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you made it!" Haruhi exclaimed with delight. She threw her arms around their necks, pulling them both into a three-person hug. "I was afraid you would't be able to come."

"Haruhi! Would we let something as trivial as being nine thousand seven hundred six miles away prevent us from coming to your engagement party?" Hikaru gasped feigning offense.

"Our engagement party!" Tamaki corrected indignantly.

"We hopped a plain in Paris late last night so we could make it in time," Kaoru said with a big grin, ignoring him.

"I'm so glad you came!" Haruhi said ecstatically as she gave them another hug.

"Oh, yeah, we're happy for you, too, milord, or whatever," Hikaru offered in mock insincerity.

"Yeah, congrats, I guess," Kaoru played along, rolling his eyes and shrugged.

Tamaki started to protest, but the twins simultaneously looked at him with wry smirks and he laughed. "I'm glad you could make it, too. It wouldn't be a party without the Hitachiin twins!"  
"Yeah!" they cheered, raising their fists into the air as Tamaki draped his arms around them, laughing.

"Hey, who's the little mouse?" Kaoru asked, suddenly taking notice of Phoebe, who had been standing quietly by taking in the scene as it played out.

Kyoya wasn't quite sure what she was thinking by her expression, but she seemed a little overwhelmed.

"My new secretary, Phoebe," Kyoya introduced. "Phoebe, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Awww!" Hikaru cooed, tilting his head in pity.

"Your dress is so out dated!" Kaoru added.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't be rude!" Haruhi scolded. She bowed low to Phoebe. "I'm so sorry for them."

"I-it's okay," Phoebe said sheepishly. "You two are designers, right? I really like fashion, but I'm afraid I can't afford a lot of 'in-style' pieces. I love your mother's work though!"

"You're familiar with the Hitachiin name?" they exclaimed, their eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes! Its so cute!" she raved, cupping her face with one hand.

"Then we'll send you some outfits!" Kaoru offered.

"What? N-no! I couldn't possibly afford-" Phoebe protested.

"It's free!" Hikaru said, winking.

Phoebe gaped at them in disbelief, baffled speechless by the sudden and unexpected offer. "N-no, I-I couldn't!"

"Please. If you're going to be Kyoya-sempai's secretary," Hikaru began, dismissing her refusal with the wave of a hand.

"You can't be seen dressed like that!" Kaoru finished, gesturing to the little black dress she was wearing with a cringe. "What's your address?"

Phoebe looked over whelmed. "No, that's entirely too generous, there's absolutely no way I can-"

"I'll send it to you," Kyoya interrupted. "Include some business appropriate attire, won't you?"

The twins gave him their wry grins and two thumbs up apiece.

Phoebe gawked in shocked silence, unable to say thank you or even object further.

Haruhi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You've probably heard this today already, but, you'll get used to it," she assured with a sympathetic smile.

"Hitachiin originals? I'm so happy!" she said as she turned to look at Haruhi, tears in her eyes.

Haruhi laughed. "You really like their clothing, don't you?" she said. "It's a good thing for you then that Hikaru and Kaoru treat most woman as living dolls that they can't help but dress up."

"Kyoya-san, there you are!"

Everyone except Kyoya and Phoebe went rigged as soon as they heard the voice. As a perfectly manicured female hand with long, slender fingers snaked its way from behind Kyoya and up to his shoulder, it was evident that the owner of that voice, and hand, was the infamous Noriko herself.

Phoebe gasped when she saw her and it wasn't hard to see why. The woman was gorgeous. Her long,straight black hair was smooth as silk. Her make-up on point, accentuating her charcoal eyes and high cheek bones. The silver evening gown she wore hugged all of her curves and draped in all the right places, further complementing her shape and long legs. Her skin was flawlessly pale.

It was just a pity her personality was so- sour.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Sometimes business just can't wait. Oh, but you know that, Kyoya-san, don't you?" she cooed, twirling her finger on his chest as she clung to his arm.

Haruhi looked like she was going to puke. Or yell. Or maybe both.

"Oh, Tamaki! Congratulations on your engagement!" Noriko said as if she'd just noticed him standing there.

"Th-thank you, Noriko-san," Tamaki replied with an uneasy smile. "Haruhi and I-"

"Oh, your fiancee, right? Is she here?" Noriko asked, looking right passed Haruhi to make a show of scanning the crowd in search of her.

"I'm right here," Haruhi said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you. You're so small and unassuming, aren't you?" Noriko laughed. "You don't make much of a statement, that's for certain.

"Noriko-san, you remember the Hitachiin twins? Hikaru and Kaoru? They've just gotten back from their fashion show in Paris," Kyoya interjected, drawing her attention to the twins. "They launched their first clothing line a few weeks ago."

"Of course I remember them!" Noriko replied, immediately turning her attention to them, her eyes gleaming like a predator about to devour its prey. "You're Hitachiin Yuzuha-san's sons, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right," Hikaru replied curtly as Noriko detached from Kyoya's arm and moved to stand next to him.

"I'd love to hear more about your line of clothing. I'm sure you're just as talented as your mother," she cooed, taking hold of his arm. "Why don't we go out onto the terrace for some fresh air, away from some of these lower class people."

She gestured to the room as if she was indicating certain guests among the crowd, but she looked directly at Haruhi when she said that last part.

As Noriko seized his unwilling brother by the arm and drug him off towards the terrace, Kaoru turned to glare at Kyoya. "Traitor!

Kyoya held his hands up helplessly and shrugged. "I had to deflect her attention from Haruhi somehow!"

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him. As he turned to rally to his brother's aid he smirked mischievously, pointed to Haruhi and said, "You owe us one!"

"Great!" Haruhi groaned. "I wonder what they'll con me into doing this time?"

Tamaki shrugged, giving his fiancee's shoulders a sympathetic squeeze as he put his arm around her.

"Still," Haruhi added, "I feel sorry for Hikaru and Kaoru."

"They were thrown to the wolf!" Tamaki agreed.

"I better go with them," Kyoya said turning to follow. "Noriko get's agitated if weren't not together at functions."

"How-sweet?" Tamaki laughed awkwardly.

"How controlling," Haruhi said simultaneously.

Kyoya smiled before turning to walk away. "Phoebe! Come along," he called back over his shoulder.

Phoebe jumped, startled, but diligently follow after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing.

Phoebe's background check had come up with nothing. Her record was completely clean, criminally and personally. She'd broken no laws nor had she conned, manipulated, or otherwise stabbed any of her family or friends in the back.

So Kyoya could eliminate "blackmail-able" from his list of reasons his father had hired the woman. He'd read her resume. Sure, academically speaking, and on paper, she was accomplished. And after her first day on the actual job she showed promise. But why her? Out of all the other countless applicants, why Phoebe Davis? If not to spy on Kyoya, then what?

His father never did anything without an ulterior motive. That's were Kyoya had learned it from. He could always bet his father was up to something, plotting something, hiding something- question was, what was it this time?

"Your friend really could do better."

Jolted from his thoughts Kyoya looked up from his phone, which he'd been using to read the e-mail that disclosed the results of Phoebe's background checks. He was barefooted, his white dress shirt unbuttoned, which is as far as he'd gotten in changing before he received the notification and had sat down on the edge of his bed to read the e-mails about Phoebe.

His gaze found Noriko leaned in the bathroom doorway, fresh out of the shower and wearing his bath robe. "I have a friend who is much better suited to his class and social standing," she offered with all sincerity. She was always trying to set Tamaki up with any number of her rich, snobby friends.

"Tamaki isn't like us, Noriko," he said, dropping the honorific as they both did when talking to each other in private. He locked his phone and set it on the nightstand. "He follows his heart, not his head. Which leads to 'poor' decisions, at least in terms of social standing and class."

"It's a pity," Noriko lamented, crossing her arms as she stared off at a random corner of the room. "He and my friend would make such a good match!"

"Nothing would make Tamaki happier than marring the love of his life," Kyoya replied. "Which happens to be Fujioka Haruhi."

Noriko clicked her tongue before moving away from the door frame to make her way to the bed. She stopped in front of Kyoya, straddling one of his legs as she stood above him, looking down at him. She ran both hands through his hair, one at a time, sliding them down the back of his neck. With one finger she traced a line along his jaw to his chin, then promptly plucked his glasses off and tossed them at the nightstand.

"Noriko, I've asked you to be more careful," he said as he watched his glasses glance off the edge of the nightstand and land on the carpet below. "I've already had to replace two pairs of glasses since we've been together."

"I'll buy you a new pair, it doesn't matter!" She said with a sly grin as she leaned down to caress his neck. She slid her hands under the collar of his shirt, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and she slid them around and down his back. She paused as her hand came to his bicep, leaning back from him as she squeezed the muscle.

"You know, you're quite scrawny, you should really try working out more," she scrutinized.

Kyoya caught her by the wrist as she reached up to stroke his face. "And you're a bossy bitch, you should really try minding your own business," he retorted, giving her a cold stare.

Even though her features were blurry he could still see her cold, furious glare. "So icy!" she said firmly through gritted teeth. But the hardened glare dissolved into a cynical smile. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

As her lips met his he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her with him as he fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"Phoebe, reschedule my one o'clock to tomorrow," Kyoya instructed as he stepped out of his office. His fingers were furiously typing on his phone, which was rather frequent Phoebe had learned in the past four weeks since she'd started working for him.

"Yes, Mr. Ootori!" she replied. Her tone was so much more upbeat that normal, Kyoya paused to look at her probably for the first time that day.

He'd been in meetings all morning so that was the first opportunity he'd had to pay attention to what she was wearing. He smiled when he saw what it was. "I see you got your clothing from the Hitachiins," he said.

"Yes!" she said, barely able to compose herself. She was so elated he half expected her to float away had there not been a roof over her head.

Though still business appropriate, the dress had far more color and flare than her normal, drab office attire. It was actually a nice change.

"Well, it's lovely," he said, giving her his business smile. "I don't know how I missed it earlier," He admitted as he turned back to his phone. Tapping out a few more words on the display screen he added, "You'll have a chance to show off your new outfit to someone other than myself today, though."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Ootori!" she said, suddenly remembering. She began gathering up her usual outing items to place in her brief case. "Your important meeting. The one I cleared your afternoon for- who was it with again?"

Kyoya smiled, amused. He couldn't tell if she was trying to reassure him that she hadn't completely forgotten about it or herself.

"No, no, you won't need any of that," he said, sliding his phone gracefully into his pocket.

Phoebe froze mid dropping her phones into her bag. "Oh," she said, looking more perplexed. Then, with a thoughtful expression, she added, "You know, you never actually told me who we're supposed to be meeting today."

Kyoya turned to get on the elevator. "Didn't I? How careless of me. It's only the most important meeting I could ever have!"

Kyoya didn't have to look at her to know she was even more puzzled. Her silence was proof enough.

* * *

"You can't go with us!"

Phoebe glanced between the two, dumbfounded. She leaned over to Kyoya where they stood on the sidewalk waiting for the couple to work out this squabble in public. "When you said 'meeting' I was expecting- well, a business meeting! I didn't know you meant this!" she whispered, gesturing inconspicuously at the bride and groom to be.

Tamaki looked utterly heartbroken. "But this is an important event in your life, Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "I want to be with you! A husband and wife to be should share in such moments!"

"No!" Haruhi said firmly. Her arms were crossed over her chest defiantly. "You absolutely can not go with me to pick out my wedding dress!"

"But Haruhi-" Tamaki began to object.

"NO!" She shouted. She jabbed a finger in Kyoya's direction. "It's bad luck to see the dress before the ceremony and you forbid my father from taking me so that's why he is taking me dress shopping today!"

Kyoya smirked as he leaned down to whisper to Phoebe, "What meeting could be as important as this?"

"You call doing things with your friends meetings?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Shirley you can detect a metaphor when you hear it," he patronized.

Phoebe just looked at him as if she didn't know what to do with him.

"I'm sorry about that, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said with a smile, bowing low in apology. "He won't be delaying us anymore. We can go inside now!"

Tamaki looked like a whipped puppy, sulking as he reluctantly slid into the backseat of the Suoh company's limousine that he had arrived in unannounced and uninvited thirty minutes prior. Haruhi had argued with him since that he wasn't going wedding dress shopping with them.

They'd met Haruhi outside of the first department store she had chosen to begin her search. Kyoya stepped to the side, motioning for Haruhi to lead the way. "No problem at all. After you!" he said.

"Oh, and hello, Phoebe-san! Sorry about my stupid fiancee," Haruhi said, addressing Phoebe as the headed inside the store. "And that outfit looks really cute on you! Do you mind if I take your picture to send to Hikaru and Kaoru? They'd love to see it!"

"Oh, th-thank you!" Phoebe said, flustered at the complement and request. "Um, I guess that would be okay."

"Great! Just stand by that plant," Haruhi instructed as she whipped out her phone.

"Haruhi, today is supposed to be about your outfit," Kyoya reminded. "Namely the one you're going to be wearing on the most important day of your life."

"I know. This will just take a second," she replied. One 'ka-chik' of her phone's imitation shutter sound later and she resumed course.

Once inside, two attendants immediately offered Haruhi their assistance. After Kyoya explained they would help her find the style of dresses she wanted and assist in trying them on, Haruhi reluctantly agreed to their offers. But after just seven or so questions into the fitting and three dresses shoved in her face and the three found themselves back outside on the sidewalk without Haruhi trying on a single garment.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't apologize," Kyoya said with a shrug. "But out of curiosity, is there a reason you ran out of there like a swarm of wasps was chasing you?"

Haruhi sighed again. "This is all too much," she said.

"The dress shopping or being engaged to Tamaki?" Kyoya asked with a single raised eyebrow.

After a moment of serious consideration Haruhi replied, "Both." She was quick to add, "But not because I'm getting cold feet!"

"I didn't think you were," Kyoya replied. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed by- everything. The parties, the rich, powerful people I've never met constantly congratulating me everywhere I go, this!" She broadly gestured to the department store. "It's not me."

Kyoya smiled sympathetically. "Haruhi, I know the socializing and the fuss over designer clothing isn't your style, but you're marrying into the Suoh family. They're very rich and fairly influential. There are certain expectations you must meet for this wedding, even if you don't want them for yourself."

Haruhi heaved another heavy sigh. "I know. I'd just rather elope at this point!"

"That's always an option, I suppose," Kyoya said thoughtfully. "However, with Tamaki's rocky introduction into the family and the uncertainty of his future in the family business, such a move would do his social standing more harm than good."

Haruhi looked like she wanted to cry in frustration. "I know," she said quietly.

Kyoya smiled. "Then do this for Tamaki's sake," he said warmly.

She smiled. "Yes, for Tamaki's sake," she said.

"Now, shall we get back to it?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh, but-"

"Not here, no of course not," Kyoya said with a knowing smile. "Facing those employees you just ran out on without an explanation - No need to put yourself through that kind of embarrassment. How about we go somewhere a little less flashy but still fashionably acceptable?" he asked as he pulled out his phone to summon an uber.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya-sempai," she said.

"Honestly, I don't know why you didn't just accept the Hitachiins' offer to design you a wedding dress," Kyoya said with a wry smirk.

"No!" Haruhi gasped, looking completely horrified at the thought. "Could you imagine?" She shuddered. "No. Absolutely not!"

Kyoya opened the door of the car that had just pulled up to pick them up. "Then I guess we'll just have to find one elsewhere!"

* * *

Three department stores, ten dresses, and several hours later, Haruhi found herself sitting on a park bench next to Phoebe, sipping on a fast food drink leftover from their late lunch, her feet throbbing. Kyoya was just a few feet away on the phone talking to some business associate, momentarily delaying their shopping. She was thankful for the break, even if she hadn't found her dress yet.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," she said, turning to Phoebe.

"No, not at all! It's actually been kind of fun. I haven't gotten to help pick out a wedding dress since my sister got married several years ago," she said.

"I'm glad you're here. Your opinion and input has been helpful. This isn't an easy decision, especially for me," Haruhi explained.

Phoebe smiled. "Glad I could help! But, may I ask- don't you have a mother or girl friend who is better suited to this task? Someone who knows you better."

Haruhi shook her head. "My mom died years ago when I was in middle school and I haven't ever really had many girl friends," she stated bluntly.

Phoebe looked mortified. "I-I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, that was a long time ago. I've learned to get along, though I do miss her terribly," Haruhi reassured. She smiled. "But I guess that's why it's nice to have a woman's insight right now!"

"Yes, I suppose so," Phoebe agreed. "Um, you mentioned Mr. Suoh didn't want your dad to come. How come?"

Haruhi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, did I? I guess I might have earlier," she said. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. It's because Dad is a Tranny and Tama-sempai said his opinion would be tainted somehow."

Phoebe gawked at her flabbergasted. Her lips moved to form words but she clearly was speechless.

"Oh, it's not because he disapproves of Dad," Haruhi quickly explained, mistaking her shock to mean something else. "He just thinks something as 'delicate' as a wedding dress needs a woman's touch. A real woman, or something."

Phoebe blinked. "I'm sorry. You're dad's a-"

"A Tranny," Haruhi repeated matter of fact. She finally noticed Phoebe's awkward expression. "Oh, I guess that's unusual, huh? Sorry for the shock."

Phoebe laughed sheepishly. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to say that," she said. "Oh, but please don't think I'm judging-"

"Not at all!" Haruhi said with a smile.

Phoebe sighed, relieved. "Good," she said. "So he thinks it requires a woman's touch, huh?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Is that why he asked Mr. Ootori to take you shopping?" Phoebe asked with a chuckle.

Haruhi laughed. "I guess you could say that's the closest Tamaki could get to a 'mother's touch," She dismissed Phoebe's confused look with the wave of her hand. "Forget about it. More crazy stuff from high school. But they're best friends. Kyoya-sempai is the closest thing Tama-sempai will ever have to a brother, really. And what are friends for, am I right?"

Phoebe smiled thoughtfully and somewhat skeptically. "Yes, but- please forgive me, but I feel like I can say this to you- he doesn't seem the type," she said, gesturing towards Kyoya with a nod of her head.

"No, he definitely is," Haruhi assured. She smiled. "He presents a cold, uncaring, ruthless image, but truly Tama-sempai means the world to him. He really cares about his friends and he'll do anything to help them, whatever it takes."

"If you say so," Phoebe said with a shrug. "I've yet to see that side, I guess."

"Sorry about that, Haruhi. Are you ready to resume your search?" Kyoya inquired as he returned from his phone call.

Haruhi sighed. "If I have to," she grumbled.

"Don't worry. I think this next store will have exactly what you're looking for," he said with a smile.

"Somehow I doubt it will," Haruhi said. She begrudgingly stood up. "I don't think I'm going find my dress today, Kyoya-sempai."

"That's quite alright. I'll be happy to take you dress shopping as many times as necessary for you to find the perfect one," Kyoya replied genuinely. Haruhi smiled, glancing towards Phoebe as if to say, 'See? I told you.'

"Thanks, Kyoya-sempai. You really are the best," she said.


End file.
